You don't come back to me…
by Miss-Champi
Summary: tu es parti pour lui. Je comprends, tu l'aimes. Alors adieu, mon rival, mon amie, mon aimé, Shanks.


Titre : You don't come back to me…

Credit : Oda-sama

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Pairing : Shank's/Mihawk – Shank's/Buggy

Synopsis : tu es parti pour lui. Je comprends, tu l'aimes. Alors adieu, mon rival, mon amie, mon aimé, Shanks.

Note de l'auteur : j'ai écris cet OS sur les musiques de Naruto – Naruto Shippuden, qui sont : Nightfall, Loneliness (Shippuden version), Shiroae, Sadness and Sorrow, Despair, Man of the World, Tragic, Grief and Sorrow / Hokage's funeral, Guren, Scene of a disaster, Byakuya, Saika, Loneliness, Shirotsumekusa, Oh! Student And Teacher Affection, Road to Ninja, Unparalleled throughout history, Setting sun et d'autres encore x)

Tu m'annonces que tu pars, tu me quittes et tu le rejoins lui. C'est si soudain, si brutal que j'entends uniquement le craquement sinistre de mon cœur qui se brise et je ne ressens à présent qu'un immense vide en moi. Cette sensation de ne plus être connecté à la réalité, ce froid mordant dans ma poitrine et le vide de mes pensées me disent clairement que je ne suis plus maitre de moi-même et je ne peux que te regarder, dans le vide. Je te vois essayer de me parler, je réagis a peine et je ne dis rien, ne fait rien pour te retenir, ni te crier de resté a mes cotés. De toute façons ca ne servirais a rien, il est la derrière toi, il tient ta main. La main que j'aurais du tenir a sa place. Que je ne tiendrais plus. Et je sais que peu importe ce que j'aurais put faire, tu ne serrais pas resté pour moi. Tu l'aimes. Et je comprends, je comprends parce que je ressens cet amour que tu lui porte, je ressens ce même amour pour toi. Cet amour a sens unique. J'avais espéré que tu tombe amoureux de moi, que tu apprennes à m'aimer en retour mais je me suis voilé la face, j'ai gardé égoïstement ce qui ne serrais jamais a moi. Je te vois me sourire tristement, puis tu te tourne vers lui qui a la tête baissé. Je sens mon cœur se craqueler encore un peu plus alors que tu lui soulève le menton pour le rassurer. Vous vous souriez avec cette lueur dans les yeux, celle de deux hommes qui s'aiment. Cette lueur d'amour, je l'envie, je la jalouse aussi, et je la déteste. Sans aucune réaction, je vous vois quitter mon manoir, je vous vois marcher le long du sentier, main dans la main. Je ne ressentais vraiment aucune douleur jusqu'à présent. Je ne sentais rien d'autre qu'un vide abyssale depuis ta déclaration, depuis que tu m'as dis l'aimer et vouloir vivre en sa compagnie. Je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir et te dire a quel point je tiens a toi et je n'ai toujours pas mal. Vous semblez heureux, malgré ce dur instant pour vous. Vous ne savez pas a quel point en cet instant, ma vie est devenu fade et sombre, plus lugubre que mon ile elle-même. À l' instant où je vois les voile de ton navire disparaitre au loin, j'entends un hurlement de pur détresse, je ne sais pas d'où il vient jusqu'à me rendre compte que c'est moi qui a crié mon désespoir, ma peine, mon amour, ma tristesse, mon vide. Je ne pleure pas. Non je ne pleurerais pas. Un homme fort ne pleure pas même dans les pires situations. Il souffre et se relève fièrement, cachant ses sentiments. C'est ainsi que j'ai été éduqué après tout. _Mais rien qu'une fois je veux être faible._ Cette pensé tourne en boucle dans mon esprit jusqu'a sentir une chose. Une chose étrange, humide. Elle longe ma joue et descend vers mes lèvres. Une larme. La première depuis quarante longue années. Et s'en suivirent bien d'autre. Ca fait du bien, j'y pense et une nouvelle larme suis la précédente, c'est instantané. C'est douloureux dans le bien être mais c'est bénéfique à la fois. Pourtant je suis toujours aussi vide, toujours aussi inexpressif dans ma peine. Je ne fais aucun bruit, je ne renifle pas bruyamment non. Je souffre en silence, je pleure en silence, _je t'oublis en silence avec ces larmes_.

Plusieurs jours se sont passés depuis ton départ. Ou peut être des semaines qui sait ? Le journal a annoncé votre mise en couple au monde entier et tout le monde a oublié notre histoire pour se focaliser sur la votre. J'ai brulé le journal de ce jour la, ne regardant même pas la suite. Je n'ai plus bougé de mon manoir depuis ce jour. Je ne manque de rien, mes singes me ramène toujours de quoi vivre tranquillement. Apres tout, se sont les seuls qui me comprennent et ils savent que je ne veux pas qu'ils me réconfortent d'aucune manières. Ils savent leur places et me laisse tranquille. J'en ai besoin. Je pense a toi chaque jours, je n'ai pas pleuré depuis et je regarde le ciel tout les soirs. J'imagine ton visage parmi les étoiles. Oui je sais que je déprime, on me dirait que je suis pathétique et que je devrais tourner la page mais que savez-vous de ce que c'est qu'aimez comme je l'aime ? Vous ne savez rien, je dois faire mon deuil en temps voulu et je dois l'oubliez a ma façon, et non pas de force. Ca ne servira à rien d'autre que m'y faire encore plus pensé et me faire encore plus mal que je ne suis en cet instant. Alors je déprime, je revois le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, nos petits sourires complices, nos câlins et les fois ou nous sommes unis. La dernière remonte a des mois. Au moment ou tu l'as revu. Et ou vous êtes unis dans mon dos. Tu m'as trompé mais que dire ? Tu l'aimais mais tu ne voulais pas me nuire quand même alors tu as attendu, espérant toi aussi vainement que quelque chose se passe. Mais vous étiez fusionnel, chose que nous n'étions pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne m'oublis. Je le savais mais j'ai toujours refoulé cet instant, ce sentiment de te perdre, j'ai refoulé ce doute et cette peur au fond de moi pour savourer ces derniers moments. Ces uniques souvenirs de nous, mes précieux souvenirs de toi Shanks.

Je crois que ca doit faire un ou deux mois que tu m'as quitté, j'ai perdu le sens du temps mais peut importe, aujourd'hui est un jour différent. On m'a rendu visite. Certes la raison n'est pas celle que j'aurais espéré, mais on a pensé à moi tout de même, quelqu'un s'est souvenu de moi.

« Œil de Faucon, tu es exclu des Capitaines Corsaire.

-Bien.

-cela ne te fait donc rien ? Nous allons venir te chercher et te mettre en prison. »

Je l'ai regardé, il avait un petit sourire supérieur sur son visage ignoble de Marine. Sengoku, car c'est bien lui, fis un « hum ! » de supériorité et je ne pus retenir le rire qui menaçait de sortir. Un rire moqueur, nerveux, fou. Un rire qui ne me ressemblais pas mais qui en cet instant montrait exactement mon état d'esprit. Croyait-il vraiment que j'étais sous sa coupé et qu'une fois redevenu un simple pirate-épéiste il pourrait me mettre derrière les barreaux ? Ou pensait-il que le fait de ma déprime me rendait plus faible ? Il fronça les sourcils devant mon rire froid et sombre alors que je me retirais dans ma salle d'entrainement personnelle. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas entretenu mon corps et ma pratique. Cet homme était hilarant, il n'y a pas a dire. J'entendis l'immense double porte de mon Manoir claquer derrière lui. Il reviendrait c'est sur, d'ici peu de temps. Je m'entrainais chaque jours, me dépassant au maximum pour reprendre les muscles que j'avais a peine perdu, les reflexes que j'avais a peine oublié et sans m'en rendre compte, je n'ai plus pensé a toi. Alors jour après jours jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne j'ai continué à m'entrainer, encore et encore, me perfectionnant au plus au point et Sengoku envoya alors ses soldats. Une honte pour la Marine. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de quelques secondes pour décimer ses quelques escouades. Mais un homme s'est dressé fièrement devant moi, il avait une attitude confiante et aucune crainte. J'allais lui adressé un coup fatal, sans aucun remord alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Akagami et Le Clown vont se marier, tu le savais ? Je trouve ca pitoyable, tu te retrouves tout seul maintenant qu'ils filent le parfait amour ces deux tarlouze de pirates ! »

Je stoppe mon mouvement et son sourire s'agrandis. Shank's et Buggy vont se marier ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ca. Il bluff ? Oui c'est sur, sinon j'aurais été invité, j'en suis persuadé. Alors pourquoi ca fait si mal ? Je serre la mâchoire et lève mon épée. Le Marine sors la sienne et joue avec en me regardant avec nonchalance. Ne me prend-t-il pas au sérieux ? Il tient ferment sa lame et s'élance avec une rapidité dû au Haki dans ma direction. Je le distingue un instant et pare son coup.

« Ses témoins sont Monkey D Luffy et Ben, son second. Ca ne te met pas en rogne de pas être invité ? Surtout que t'es son meilleur ami. Je suis sur que t'aurais put être son témoin. »

Un craquement que seul moi entends retentit. Une impression de déjà vu et un sentiment de jalousie intense me prend aux tripes. Je sais pourtant qu'il le fait exprès, il veut me troublé pour mieux m'avoir ensuite mais les sentiments sont des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas aussi facilement. Même moi j'en fais les frais. Ma haine est tellement intense que la chaleur sur la plage ou nous combattions à complètement disparu. Seul un froid polaire a glacé le sang et mon regard aussi tranchant que ma lame importe a ce moment. Il tressaille, surpris de mon changement de comportement et la seconde d'après son corps tombe au sol, mutilé par ma lame. Suivis de tous les soldats de son escouade. Malgré cet excès de colère, celle-ci ne descend pas et je ne peux m'empêcher de découper leur navire en miette. Même ca ne m'as pas calmé et je donne un puissant coup de lame vers l'océan. Je range mon épée et repars dans mon Manoir.

Demain, les infos parleront surement de la mer qui se séparent en deux, telle la divinité ouvrant le chemin de l'espoir. Ou l'enfer montrant le chemin de ses portes…

Assis dans mon fauteuil, mon verre de vin a la main, je regarde le soleil se coucher au loin. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, physiquement comme mentalement. Mon cœur tout juste bandé venait de laisser tomber les bandages autrefois blanc dans le sang sombre et aqueuse de ma souffrance. La plaie avait été retournée douloureusement avec une lame chauffée dans l'antre même du vice. Et ca tue a petit feu. Petit à petit je me sens perdre gout à la vie. La seule chose qui me fait tenir est bel et bien l'entrainement. La seule passion que je n'ai jamais eue. Seulement l'entrainement, je n'ai pas de rival assez fort pour mon niveau. Du moins je n'en ai plus. En aurais-je de nouveau un, un jour ? J'en doute à vrai dire. Peut être le jeune Roronoa ? Il m'a l'air d'être sur la bonne voie en tout les cas. Il est même sur une meilleure voie que je ne l'es jamais été.

Le soleil complètement englouti par la noirceur de la nuit, j'observe les étoiles étincelé les unes après les autres. Je les regarde encore, mais cette fois je ne cherche pas à le voir. Un autre visage essaie de s'incrusté a la place mais j n'arrive pas à dessiner les traits. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentre, je retrace consciencieusement les trait viril un a un et le visage du jeune Roronoa se distingue. Un soupir amusé et désespéré passe mes lèvres et un claquement discret de porte me fait sursauter. Je rouvre les yeux et glisse mon regard vers la porte. La stupéfaction me gagne et je lâche mon verre qui s'écrase sur le tapis, le tachant de mon vin. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et un grand point d'interrogation de surprise se manifeste dans mon esprit.

« Bah dis donc, t'es surpris de me voir. Je sais que je passe à l'improviste mais quand même je ne pensais pas me faire accueillir ainsi Œil de Faucon. J'en aurais ris d'en d'autre circonstance.

-Comment… que fais-tu la ? »

Il se permit de s'approcher sans que je ne l'aie invité. J'en grognai d'irritation et un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il s'assit face à moi et détailla ma chambre. Il n'y est pourtant venu que très peu de fois dans cette salle lors de son… séjour ici. Il croisa les jambes et renversa la tête en arrière.

« Mon capitaine m'a laissé venir. Je lui ai supplié en fait. On a fait un détour monstre pour qu'il me lâche sur ton ilot paumé tu sais ? On était quand même sur le Shin Sekai ! C'était vachement dangereux et ca a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu. Je voulais venir plus tôt.

-pourquoi venir me voir avec autant d'empressement ? »

Il ricana quelque seconde et releva la tête vers moi. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et cherchait ses mots.

« À vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais juste l'obligation de venir ici, ça s'est imposé à moi. Alors j'ai supplié mon Capitaine. Il m'a donné jusqu'au lendemain midi. Je suppose que tu n'as pas spécialement envie de me parler, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu as été si choqué de me voir ? »

Je soupirais pour la forme mais un sourire intérieur se forma à ces mots. Depuis quand je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi détendu ? Depuis quand je n'avais pas autant eu envie de parler a quelqu'un ? Depuis quand je n'avais pas parlé tout simplement ? Trop longtemps. Et il était la au bon moment. Ce Roronoa Zoro…

« Disons que je pensais justement à toi et que tu apparais au même moment. C'est assez troublant. »

Il se redressa avec un sourire joueur avec un sous entendu que je ne captais pas.

« Tu pensais à moi ? »

Oh. Je vois maintenant. Heureusement que j'ai un bon sang froid sinon je suis sure que j'aurais rougis. Je lui lançai un regard blasé et il rit à gorge déployé. Un rire peut être un peu trop contagieux au vu du sourire involontaire qui se forma sur mon visage. Était-ce mauvais ? Ce sourire n'est pas si désagréable, il est même apaisant. Quand était donc la dernière fois que j'avais souris pour si peu ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

« Tu comptes rester ici cette nuit Roronoa ? »

Il arrêta de rire et sembla pensif un instant. Mon regard se balada sur son visage jeune et plus dynamique que le mien en tout cas. Ses pupilles s'encrèrent dans les miennes et d'un ton confiant me répondis a l'affirmative. Donc que je le veuille ou non il dormira sous mon toit.

Le jeune bretteur de Mugiwara se leva alors et vint me prendre le bras pour me lever. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif mais Mister salade ne répondis pas. Avec son horrible sens de l'orientation, nous parcourions les couloirs de mon Manoir de long en large et je m'amusais de le voir s'énerver tout seul. J'avais compris qu'il cherchait la salle d'entrainement mais je le laissais se dépêtrer tout seul de son guêpier.

Au bout d'un moment il tomba dans le bon escalier qui mena au bon couloir et enfin a la bonne porte. Il lâcha un soupire de soulagement et referma la porte derrière moi. Je lui demandais ce qu'il comptait faire mais le silence me répondit. La salle d'entrainement se trouvait à l'arrière du manoir, au rez-de-chaussée, c'était une grande salle circulaire décoré de petite banderole au mur et de quelque meuble collé au mur. Un tapis circulaire bordait le sol et permettait d'amortir un peu les chutes. Le sabreur vert enleva le haut de sa tunique et posa ses sabres au sol en s'asseyant en tailleur. Il m'intima de faire de même et je fis une moue dubitative. Je m'assois malgré moi face a lui et le détail du regard. Il avait ferme les yeux et baissé la tête, il semblait méditer. Son visage était presque serein et on aurait put croire qu'il s'était endormi ainsi mais mon sens aiguisé savait qu'il était a l'affut du moindre bruit ou mouvement alentour. Ma respiration se fit plus calme et régulière, habitude prise a force d'observer mes proies ou lors de méditation. On ne m'appelle pas œil de faucon seulement pour mes yeux !

Nous méditons alors pendant une heure environ, je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé a Shanks mais maintenant que nous nous levions, son image me revint encore en tête. Je le revois encore me tourner le dos et partir avec le Clown. Je me demande parfois si je l'ai mérité ? Ai-je contrarié une entité supérieure qui m'aurait punis mon insolence en me rendant malheureux ? Mon cœur recommença a suinter ma peine sans que je ne le veuille, c'était ca les peine de cœur de toute façon, je le savais.

Alors que j'allais me plonger dans mes ténèbres, je sentis un poids sur ma poitrine. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais inconsciemment fermés et fixais Roronoa qui avait élu domicile sur mon ventre. Il m'avait fait tomber sur le tapis et s'étais mis a l'aise si je puis dire. Le genou relevé, le coude sur le genou et le menton dans la paume, il me regardait avec un air blasé.

« je sais c'est pas facile de l'oublier, mais la je suis la, me met pas de coté c'est vexant ! »

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris à cette réplique. C'était quoi ce caprice d'enfant de bas âge en manque d'affection ? J'allais me relever mais il fut plus rapide et me maintiens au sol.

« Roronoa, lâchez moi immédiatement.

-ca fait quoi si je refuse ? » Se rebella le vert.

J'allais lui montrer le fond de ma pensé mais celle-ci à court-circuiter quand une de ces mains se balada sur mon torse a découvert. Elle dessina le contour de mes pectoraux et descendis vers les abdos sans aucune gêne. Ma main eu enfin le reflexe d'aller la stopper avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin et mon regard furieux s'encra dans celui du jeune bretteur qui le soutiens avec confiance. Je défaillis malgré moi par l'intensité de son regard, ma main lâcha la sienne mais celle-ci emprisonna la mienne en retour. Mon regard se fit interrogateur, Roronoa souris puis se pencha sur mes lèvres qu'il captura des siennes.

Ce fut le moment le plus… il n'y a pas de mot pour définir le bug que mon esprit a fait après ce chaste baiser. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas t par un parfait hasard très surprenant, j'ai apprécié ce contact. Ca n'avait pas du tout le gout de Shank's c'est vrai. Mais le gout de cet idiot de jeune bretteur était… délectable, comme le vin que j'aime me boire en toute occasion. Shank's avait un gout fruité, fraises ou pommes, c'était frai et revigorant. Zoro… pourquoi je l'appelle par son prénom d'ailleurs ? Peut importe, Zoro a un gout bien différent, un gout bien a lui, particulier. Il a un gout fort, musqué et viril. Une touche marine, comme l'humidité de l'océan. Il sent l'homme, il sent le pirate. Il sent Zoro.

Je sens à regret ses lèvres se retiré des miennes et je m'entends supplier d'un grognement le retour de ce gout unique sur mes lèvres. Il ricana et revint a la charge, ma main dans la sienne et l'autre sur ma hanche –que fait-elle la ?- je crois que j'aime bien cette sensation. J'aimerai la gardé encore un peu… et voila que je redeviens égoïste. Et bientôt je voudrais qu'il ne parte pas. Oui je suis qu'un égoïste. Ses lèvres bougèrent sur les miennes et une chose –que j'identifie comme sa langue- passe sur miennes. C'est chaud, c'est humide, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. J'ouvre la bouche, car je sais ce qu'il demande, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne refuse pas cette invitation. Peut être en avais-je envie aussi ? Ou je vois cela comme un moyen d'oublier ? Sa langue m'interrompt dans mes pensées quand elle vient taquiner la mienne, prenant le control de la danse et de ma cavité buccale. Ce n'est pas désagréable du tout à vrai dire. C'est même peut être mieux qu'avec Shank's ? Surement, car je doute moi-même. Ou serais-je juste en manque… ?

Je sens sa main remonter ma hanche, mes cotes et se loger derrière ma nuque. Son corps se colle à moi tandis qu'il s'allonge à son aise et ma propre main trouve sa place dans les reins de mon ancien élève. Est-ce normal ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir désiré comme maintenant, auparavant.

Le baiser continue son cours, nos lèvres se séparant seulement pour reprendre de l'air et se retrouver de suite après, nos mains bouge lascivement, démontrant notre envie, notre désir chacun de l'autre et je n'ai jamais senti une telle tension sexuelle. S'en ai d'ailleurs troublant au point de me sentir réagir en bas, ce qui fait rire l'idiot sur moi. Le même idiot qui stoppa le baiser pour se redresser.

« J'aimerai tenter ma chance Dracule Mihawk. Je te jure que demain tu ne penseras plus à lui, définitivement. »

Que répondre a ca ? Que dire ? Quoi pensé ? Il me proposé une nouvelle doctrine, alléchante certes, mais efficace je ne sais point. Est-ce sérieux d'ailleurs ce qu'il me demande, ou n'est-ce qu'un jeu pour m'avoir dans son lit ? Car dans tout les cas je risque d'y finir, au vu de mes réactions et de mon besoin de sentir la chaleur humaine, je ne pourrais lui résister. Mais arriverais-je a oublier Shank's, mon premier amour depuis quarante ans ? Et aller dans les bras de ce jeunot de vingt ans ?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Tu sais Shank's, tu ne me reviendras pas._

_Mais ce n'est plus si grave a présent._

_Je viens de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant._

_Il est complètement différent de toi, il s'appelle Roronoa Zoro._

_Et je vais lui donner sa chance._


End file.
